Christmas
by Turtle-Fan87
Summary: A few days till Christmas leo is about to make a decision that can change his life forever. An old enemy approaches him and they fight. Will everyone have a Merry Christmas read on and find out enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Christmas

Leo goes to the mall and stares at the engagement rings. Then he sighs because he can't choose which one to get for Stacy. The guy at the counter calls.

"Sir a lot of men get them specially made for the ones they love. If you give me the order I'll have it before Christmas Eve, but you have to pick it up by 5pm we close early. What does she like?"

Leo thinks.

"Umm horses and it has to be gold."

The guy looks at him and smiles.

"How about this? I put a miniature horse on the side of the ring and engrave yours and her name inside with the stone at the top? Does that sound good?"

Leo smiles.

"Yes that sounds perfect. Thank you for helping me out."

He makes the receipt for him and Leo sticks it in his jean pocket and walks around the mall getting everyone else their gifts. When he finishes his shopping he gets the presents wrapped and walks out to his car and sees the foot surrounding him. Then he looks up and sees Karai.

"Oh Leonardo nice disguise but you can't fool me. Where are your brothers and your rat master now?"

His face turns red and he glares at her.

"I don't need my brothers and my father to help me take your dishonorable ass down!

What do you want Karai?"

She jumps down and laughs evilly.

"I want a fight between the two of us! One on one you against me!!"

He looks at her and glares.

"Fine you got it!! I'm warning you I'm not a ninja you mess with!! How many times am I going to warn you?"

She laughs.

"Oh please Leonardo. You can't kill me because you are in love with me! Face the facts Leonardo if you were able to kill me that day you would've in my father's mansion!! But you decided to let me live!!"

He glares as he unsheathes his katana.

"I decided to let you live because I gave you a choice to do the right thing! It's not because I love you Karai!! I let you live because I have honor unlike you!!!!!"

She looks up and laughs evilly. He hits his watch and jumps up coming down with a driving kick knocking her into the alley. She tries to lunge at him and he blocks her blade from hitting him and knocks her back into the wall holding his katana at her neck with his eyes slanted!

"Oh really you think so…Take this as a warning! Mess with my family again and I swear on my honor I will kill you Karai now get out of my sight before I take my blade across your neck!"

She uses a smoke bomb and disappears into the black smoke out of sight. He picks up his katana and hits his watch. In his human form he walks to his car and closes the trunk. Then he drives off toward his girl's house.

I sit at my kitchen table and stare at my promise ring and sigh. Then I go back to wrapping everyone's presents to put them under the tree. When I finish with the presents I put my tree on and wait for Leo to arrive. I see his car pull up and run out to greet him with a hug and a kiss. He embraces me tightly and smiles as he strokes my forehead gently.

"Hey sweetie sorry I'm late, but I had something to take care of before I got here. I hope you're not that mad at me. The mall was packed and I had to fight Karai again!"

I smile and give him a kiss.

"No Leo I understand. You're a ninja and she just doesn't know how to stop messing with you. I went to the mall yesterday and it was really packed also!"

He smiles and takes my hand as we enter the house. I close my door and put the fireplace on before I go make us some coffee. As I enter the kitchen I say.

"Leo you can turn back now. It's only you and I."

He looks up and shakes his head.

"The button is stuck and I can't turn back yet. I have to let my brother Don fix it when I get home tonight. I guess the battle with Karai damaged the one that turns me back into a turtle. I hope you aren't angry. In either form it's me Leo your boyfriend for 4 ½ years."

I smile and go back to the coffee pot in silence. As I watch him sit on the floor in front of the fireplace the ache returns and I sigh.

When the coffee finishes brewing I pour it out and bring it to him as I sit next to him on the blanket. He sips his coffee and stares into the flames as they rise and fall. When I finish mine I rest my head on his broad shoulder and rub his chest tracing the lines of his muscles so tight and firm. He flinches and continues drinking his coffee. When he finishes his coffee he leans into kiss me and I accept without hesitation. He embraces me and I feel his hands moving in my shirt and lift my arms above my head as he slips it off letting it fall. My hands unbutton his shirt and I slip it off his shoulders caressing it from top to his 6 pack and sigh He pushes me down and they slip down causing a draft all over my body. He moves my hands to his jeans and I unfasten them slipping them off and kiss his muscular chest along the lines He moves his hands to my clasps and they come undone causing it to fall. I feel his lips around them and sigh He moves my hand to his boxers and I untie the string. He slips them off and comes down on me causing me to scream out as we get deeper as the flames rise and fall in the fireplace. Shortly after we run out of energy and fall asleep in each others arms.

He awakes in the middle of the night and turns off the fireplace. Then he clicks on the ceiling fan above our heads and lies back down by my side holding my soft body in his arms as we snuggle up to one another while we sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas

Ch 2

On Christmas Eve I look in my mirror and realize I gained weight. Then I look at my calendar and count back to the night I made love to him while he was in human form. I run into my bathroom and take out the pregnancy test and wait for the results by pacing back and forth in my room. As I pace back and forth I shake my head.

'No how can it be? I only made love to him once while he was in human form. I'm too young to be a mother and am not ready to give up racing it's my passion.'

I walk back into my bathroom and look at it then my mouth drops. I drop it on the floor and start to cry as I bury my head in my hands. Then I hear my door unlock and know its Leo. Then I wrap it up in toilet paper and wash my face off with cold water so he can't tell I was crying.

I hear his voice and run downstairs and into my kitchen to make some coffee. He hits his watch to turn back and enters the kitchen staring at me. Then he sits down at the table and nibbles on one of the brownies I baked earlier when I came home from work. The coffee finishes brewing and I pour our coffee out and bring it to the table in silence. He looks at me puzzled.

"Stacy you haven't said a word to me since I got here. What's wrong?"

I look up and sigh.

"Leo I'm not sure how you'll react when I tell you this. I just hope you don't get mad at me and start yelling at me. Well here goes nothing."

He sips his coffee and looks up at me.

"Tell me what? Stacy what is it?"

I look up and stare into his eyes behinds his mask and take a deep breath.

"Leo I might be pregnant. The test says I am but it's a possibility I'm wrong. Leo say something don't just stare at me with your eyes slanted in anger. I'm not with any other guy but you Leo please say something."

He just looks into my eyes and glares.

"How is that possible? I'm not a damn human. How can you cheat on me after being my girl for almost 5 years! What did I ever do to you except love you with all my heart and soul!!?"

I watch as he slams my door and disappears down the manhole cover. When he arrives back at the lair his brothers call to him.

"Leo come on join us. You're favorite Christmas movie is on."

He looks and yells.

"I'm not in the mood just leave me alone! Goodnight bros! Oh and I'm not going to the Christmas party I'm not in the partying mood!"

He slams his bedroom door and his brothers gulp as they look at their father. Mike looks at Splinter puzzled.

"Sensei what the shell was that all about? He loves Christmas and just seems so mad especially on Christmas Eve! What could've happened?"

Splinter shrugs and Mike decides to knock on his door and see what has gotten into him.

"Leo what happened? Christmas is your favorite holiday and you just seem so angry! Please talk to me I'm your brother."

Leo screams as he lies flat on his shell.

"Just leave me alone Michelangelo! I rather not talk about it! Now go away before I come out there and kick your shell in!! Leave me the shell alone!! Stacy cheated on me and got pregnant from him does that answer your question! Now leave me the shell alone I mean it Michelangelo!!"

He puts his head down and sits next to Splinter on the couch and stares at the tree as the lights blink on and off! Then he looks at Don.

"Why would she cheat on Leo? We all know how much she cares about him and how strong her love for him is! I just can't see her cheating on him she loves and adores him too much to hurt him like that!"

Raph hits his watch and heads to the exit. Then Splinter yells.

"Raphael where are you going? It's past your curfew now get back here and leave your brother alone."

He ignores Splinter and heads topside. Then he drives toward my house. I look out my window and see Raph coming up the stoop. I let him in and he looks at me.

"Stacy why did you cheat on my brother? He only loves you and no one else why did you do it? "

I look at him and tears form in my eyes.

"Raph I swear I didn't cheat on him. I love him too much to hurt him like that besides I've been in love with him since I was 14 and would never think about cheating on him. Please talk to him he won't even listen to me. I've been trying to call him all day and he just keeps on hanging up on me!"

He holds me and strokes my forehead gently.

"I'll try Stacy but I can't promise you anything. He's

really upset and won't talk to anyone not even us his brothers! You stop worrying about it and get some sleep we have a huge day ahead of us. Goodnight Stacy and sleep tight."

Christmas day I wake up at 9am and stare at my promise ring with tears in my eyes. When I finish my coffee I stare at the calendar with the heart around mine and Leo's 5 year anniversary then I feel tears sting my eyes and break down in tears on my couch into the cushions. Around 1pm I get my gifts for everyone and drive toward April and Casey's house for the Christmas party. When I arrive April asks.

"Stacy what is wrong? You look like you've been crying. Come on Stacy it's Christmas don't spend it crying."

I look into her green eyes and say.

"April I'm having Leo's baby and when I told him he accused me of cheating on him. I am with no one but Leo I guess the night he fought Karai his watch got broken so he couldn't turn back. We had some coffee in front of the fireplace and started to make out as the flames rose in the fireplace. Then before I knew it we were in true ecstasy. What am I going to do? He won't listen to me or any of his brothers it's hopeless!!"

I run upstairs to their room and cry into the sheets after I throw the promise ring he gave me years ago.

Downstairs April and Casey finish up setting up for the party. Cory runs to April and asks.

"Mommy when are my uncles coming over? I miss them so much."

She picks up their 5 year old son and points out as the Battle Shell pulls inn front of the house. He sees them and runs outside to greet them each with a hug. Leo picks him up and gives him a piggy back as they enter the house. He hugs him and then gives Raph, Don, Mike, and Splinter each a hug. April glares at Leo and yells.

"Raph you and your brothers take my son to his room. I don't want him to hear my mouth go off on your stubborn brother!"

They gulp and do as they were told and Splinter enters the kitchen and sits down. Casey looks and asks.

"Master Splinter would you like a cup of tea?"

He nods his head in silence and sighs. Then after Casey makes his tea he looks and asks.

"How have you been feeling? I know after the final battle with Shredder you were really weak and injured pretty badly."

Splinter sips his tea and takes a deep breath.

"Much better Mr. Jones. Thank you for asking. My son Leonardo has been a great help to me with training his brothers and you and Ms. O'Neil. He truly is a ninja master and I am so proud of him as I am of his brothers."

Casey looks and can see the concern in Splinter's eyes. Then he drinks his coffee in silence as he hears April yelling at Leo.

"How can you be like this? What made you accuse Stacy of cheating on you? Do you have any idea how hurt she is? Well I do Leo and you caused the poor girl to cry on Christmas Day. How can you be so cold hearted?"

He sighs.

"April I just can't believe that I can get a beautiful human girl pregnant when I'm a huge mutant turtle."

Don cuts in as he descends from the stairs.

"Actually you better believe it bro. We are also part human and turtle. I'm guessing the night you and Stacy did you were in your human form? Because I remember the next morning you came in the lair as a human and woke me up in the middle of the night to fix your watch. So if I was you I'd get my shell up there and calm her down."


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas

Ch 3

He sighs and walks up the stairs in silence. I hear a knock on the door and ignore it turning on my side and burying my head. I hear the door close and stay still. I feel his hands rubbing my shoulders and speak.

"How can you accuse me of cheating on you Leo? I am in love with you and would never do anything to hurt you. Just leave me alone."

He sighs and strokes my forehead gently.

"Stacy I'm sorry for saying that to you. I was just in shock because I'd never imagine it possible because I'm not all human. Let's not say anything till we know for sure ok."

I smile and grab his hand. Then I nod my head and lie on my back. He grabs my hand and puts the ring back on my finger and smiles. Then our lips meet and I feel myself in a tight embrace. I feel his hand move in my shirt and grab it.

"Leo now is not the time. What time is it anyway?"

He looks at his watch and sighs.

"About 4:15pm, the party started without us. Come on Stacy let's go join them before they come up looking for us and I kick Casey's butt."

I laugh and smile up at him. He looks into my eyes and strokes my forehead gently.

"What is so funny? He is always getting on my nerves especially when I say I'm going by your place."

I look into his brown eyes and smile.

"That's just Casey he'll never change. Come on Leo we're missing the party."

We get off the bed and descend from the stairs and Cory grabs my hand.

"Come on Aunt Stacy and Uncle Leo let's go open our presents by the tree."

We both smile and follow him to the tree. I sit on the couch next to Janet and sigh as I rub my stomach.

She looks and asks.

"Stacy what's wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

I just look up and smile.

"Nothing, I just ate a lot for breakfast and rushed out my house without letting it digest. I'm fine Janet. What about you? Are you ever going to tell Mike how you feel about him?"

I watch as he buries her head in her hands.

"I just can't Stacy. I am in love with him but yet I know he's hiding something from me and I don't like liars."

I look at her and sigh.

"Janet he is not a liar. Believe me he'll tell you when it's the right time. You shouldn't hide your feelings from him like you are especially on Christmas Day. Look above his head he's under the mistletoe go and talk to him already. He's looking right at you. Look for yourself."

I watch as Leo sits by me and sigh. He holds me close and watches as his brother Raphael stares at Kari while she opens her presents. Leo signals to Mike. He looks up and smiles slyly with his thumb up. Then he puts the mistletoe above Kari's head and taps Raph's shoulder and points up. Raph looks up and glares at him.

"Mike don't you dare. I don't know how to kiss a girl, I'm not normal. She'll slap me silly if I try."

Mike flicks him in the back of his head.

"How the shell do you know if you won't at least try. We all know what you think about her bro. Besides you still haven't given her your present yet."

He sighs and walks by Kari and taps her shoulder.

"Umm you're under the mistletoe and you know what that means."

She looks up and smiles.

"Yea I do, so what are you waiting for well Raph? Oh before you do I got you a present since we're best friends go on and open it."

He puts it down and grabs her hand.

"I will after the tradition is carried out."

She stares into his deep brown eyes and closes her eyes. He takes a deep breath and leans into kiss her. Leo watches as their lips meet and sees her embrace Raphael as they kiss underneath the mistletoe. She opens her eyes and he embraces her while they continue. They break apart and he hands her the gift. She smiles and sits on the loveseat and opens the present slowly. She sees a box and opens it and then stares at it with her mouth dropped.

"Yes Raphael I'll be your girl if you promise to put the bracelet on for me."

He smiles and undoes the clasp and then closes it as it fits her wrist snuggly. She smiles at him and gives him her present.

"Now it's your turn. I hope you like it."

He opens it and kisses her on the cheek.

"Just what I wanted thanks Kari. I guess you saw what Mr. Personality did to my punching bag with his blades."

Leo looks at him and sighs.

"Ok you made your point already drop it will ya?"

Splinter hears them arguing and yells.

"Leonardo and Raphael for at least one day can you two not fight? Today is Christmas and for sharing love not for fighting! You two are brothers not enemies. Now enough!"

Leo looks up and shrugs.

"But Sensei he started it not me."

He glares.

"I don't care who started it I said enough now stop the bickering you two!"

Leo looks and nods his head.

"Yes Sensei."

Raphael goes to open his mouth and Splinter glares.

"Stop starting with your brother and apologize to him right now."

Raph sighs.

"I'm sorry Leo."

Leo smiles and nods his head.

"Apology accepted. Thank you Raph."

Don looks above Lacey's head and walks by her. He taps her on the shoulder and points up. She looks up and smiles at him then closes her eyes and waits. Don takes a deep breath and kisses her on the cheek. She looks into his eyes through his headband and says.

"Is that all you got? Let me show you how it's done. Now pay close attention."

He gulps as she lifts up his chin. She leans into kiss him and he accepts without hesitation.

"Whoa Lacey I had no idea you felt that way about me. Why didn't you ever tell me? Now I can tell you."

She looks puzzled.

"Tell me what?"

He sighs and takes her hand.

"I am also in love with you Lacey. I have always been the shy one out of my brothers and just didn't have the courage to tell you afraid I'd get turned down. Will you be my girl and wear this chain?"  
She looks and smiles as he puts it on and embraces him tightly. He smiles as their lips meet and returns the approach. They break apart and they join me, Leo, and Janet on the couch. Lacey rests her head on Don's shoulder and he strokes her forehead gently as she traces his muscles through his shirt. He puts his arm behind her and sighs with relief that they were finally together especially getting a girlfriend on Christmas like his brother Raphael. The three brothers stare at Mike and he gulps.

"Umm no way…I am not ready to…hello Janet. Merry Christmas to you. What's that?"

She smiles and puts her head down.

"A present for you from me. Please Mike accept it we are friends. Oh and don't forget to read the card."

He opens the envelope and sits across from us. Then he opens the card and smiles up at her.

"Janet why didn't you just tell me instead of writing it in a card? What were you afraid of?"

She shrugs and then responds.

"Rejection since you're so fine and as for me I'm not."

He smiles and lifts up her chin stroking her forehead gently.

"Janet don't say that. You're very pretty and have a kind heart. Remember looks aren't everything. Come here and stand by me and then look up."

She looks up and sees she's under the mistletoe and gulps.

"You really don't have to. I won't get offended."

He embraces her and lifts up her chin stroking her bangs back from her eyes and smiles.

"I know that but why wouldn't I want to kiss my girl when she's under the mistletoe?"

She looks in his eyes and opens her mouth in shock.

"Your girl? Am I hearing things or did you just say…that…"

Her words get cut off as their lips meet and he embraces her tightly. Then they break apart and she licks her lips.

"Oh Michelangelo you're a good kisser. Can we try again I wasn't really ready."

He smiles and leans into kiss her once again. She accepts his approach and embraces him tightly as they make out underneath the mistletoe. Leo flicks wrapping paper at him and coughs.

"Ah hem…Umm there is a 5 year old present will you breathe already. Michelangelo!!"

He lets go of Janet and wipes his forehead where the sweat was dripping down. Then he takes her hand and joins us on the couch. She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder.

April signals to me to follow her into the bathroom.

"Stacy here take this pregnancy test. Yours was expired. I'll get some egg nog while you go in the bathroom. Go on now."

I take it and enter the bathroom. Then I sit on the couch by Leo and watch the clock in silence. The time passes and I enter the bathroom to see the results and see a negative sign. I wrap it up and lean against the bathroom door and sigh with relief. Then I throw it away and return to the couch next to him. I whisper in his ear.

"Leo I'm not pregnant. It was a false alarm, I'm sorry for giving you the wrong information."

He kisses my forehead gently and smiles.

"It's ok Stacy. Now for my gift."

I watch as he gets on one knee and look puzzled. His brothers, father, April, and Casey stare at him standing over him. He looks up and coughs.

"Umm mind giving me some space I need to breathe gee."

He takes my hand after they move back and gazes into my eyes.

"Stacy sweetie we've been together for 5 years and you've always been there for me when I needed you the most. Especially after the way I treated you after the final battle with Shredder."

He opens the box and takes a deep breath.

"Maybe not now but in the future will you marry me Stacy? I want to spend my life with you by my side."

I look and tears roll down my eyes.

"Yes Leo I will marry you."

He places the engagement ring on my left hand and moves the promise ring to my right hand and smiles.

We kiss and he returns by my side on the couch and holds me close. April pours egg nog and makes a toast.

"To Leo's and Stacy's official engagement, Raph and Kari, Janet and Mike, and of course Don and Lacey. Congratulations to you all! Merry Christmas also!"

Our glasses touch and we drink our egg nog. Then we all sit and watch a movie in silence. Splinter gets up and says.

"Goodnight everyone I'm so tired. To all of you my sons I'm glad all of you found love. Especially to you Leonardo soon to be groom."

He looks and stares.

"Sensei would you like someone to help you back to the lair? I'll walk you back and then return here."

He looks and shakes his head.

"No my son I'll be fine enjoy your night with your fiancée and family. I'll be fine and see you in the morning."

Leo watches as he disappears down the manhole cover and sighs. I look in his eyes and can see he's worried. The movie ends and we all head to the spare rooms to sleep for the night. I watch as he hits his watch and lies flat on his shell. Then I take my robe off and lie down next to him resting my head on his smooth chest.

"Leo is Splinter in good health? I mean you seemed worried when he left earlier. Please talk to me Leo we're going to be married and can't hide things from one another."

He looks into my eyes and shakes his head.

"No honey he's not. His age is catching up to him and now its showing. That's why I have to take over training my brothers because our father just can't anymore. He's weak and can't go on anymore. Go to sleep and don't worry about it. I just know what I have to do now in case we lose him. Goodnight honey and Merry Christmas to you also! Love you Stacy."

He holds me close and we drift off to sleep immediately.


End file.
